1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waterproof electrical enclosures for the encapsulated accommodation of electrical and electronic components, e.g., waterproof electrical junction boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of electrical junction boxes and like enclosures are not waterproof, but in a number of different type environments there is a need for the electrical enclosures to be waterproof. This quality in the enclosures has been attained in the past in a variety of ways.
There are known enclosures of the waterproof type comprising a base part and a separate cover in which one channel for accommodating a mounting fixture for the base part and a second separate channel for accommodating fasteners for a cover are formed in the corners of the base part. This arrangement allows for tight connection between the base and cover, but has the disadvantages of (a) reducing the amount of available space within the enclosure and (b) has a negative effect on material requirement and manufacturing costs. The present invention provides unique improvements in such electrical enclosures to mitigate these disadvantages by eliminating multiple channeling in the base part.
It is known in the construction of electrical enclosures to use complex fasteners together with single channels or apertures to fix a base part of the enclosure to a support surface and also a cover for the enclosure to the base part, e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,891,102 and 3,659,037. The present invention employs this basic concept in special ways to create waterproof electrical enclosures that are improvements of prior known enclosures of related type.